Dragon Age: Those in Need
by Soul Legacy
Summary: When Morrigan realises how lonely she actually is - Leliana comes to a short moment of aid. MorriganXLeliana, One-Shot.


**Dragon Age: Those in Need**

**T**he camp was silent. Everyone had gone to sleep after a long hard day in Orzammar, the Deep Trenches to be exact. So many Darkspawn, it was a horrifying image of what Ferelden was about to face. Oghren had insisted on cleaned out the rest of the place as best it could be done after dealing with the Anvil of the Void and crowning the new King of Orzammar. Oh what a mess that was.

Now it was over, for the time being, and everyone could lay back and watch the stars go by and silently drift to sleep, safe in the knowledge that they had done their job for another painful day. Well, almost everyone rested. Morrigan, the Wild Witch of the Forest read over her mothers Grimoire, giggling with excitement over the turn of every page. She was very good at keeping things to herself most of the time, so she was sure she was being quiet enough. She continued to read on, looking around the camp then and again to see if anyone was stirring. Nobody. Perfect.

She grinned as she turned her head back to the book. So much power in every chant and spell; exactly what Morrigan desired. She thought to herself, in fact, that it fit well with her _survival of the fittest _ideology, and if that was the case, it was defiantly something she could get along with. She hated it when people in the group questioned her for that – why couldn't people understand her? Why could not people take in the fact that she lived it the wilds and that is how life there worked? Why could not they realise that? All Morrigan wanted out of them was understanding, and she did not get any. Therefore, in response she retaliated, which did not always get her in the best of places.

Shrugging it off, she quickly placed the book down and warmed her hands against the huge bonfire she had next to her little section of camp. She kept mostly to herself there, it was her new home and nobody would take it from her. Maybe she worried too much for small things like that, but she would not judge herself on those things – she had to support herself, not judge herself. After a few minutes of warming her hands, she turned her head to the ground where she placed her grimoire. Gone. How could it be gone? Morrigan quickly began patting the ground in helpless search for it; she even looked to the fire hoping she did not see it burning there. Luckily, it was nowhere near. She sighed in some relief as she then began to look everywhere else. Could this be magic at hand?

"**Looking for this sweetie?"**

A female voice came from the trees that hung over her spot. She looked up to see Leliana, the petite Orlesian bard who grinned to her as she flicked quickly through the book, looking at some of the pages with distain. Morrigan clenched her fists in rage and began to jump up and down helplessly, trying to reach for her and the book. She could not shoot her down with magic, because that could kill her and create too much noise.

"**You red-haired wench…give me my grimoire!"**

She shouted as quietly as she could in anger as the bard simply giggled and continued to flick through the pages.

"**Now, there's no need to be so hasty now is there?"**

Leliana laughed as she jumped down from the trees, but quickly placing the grimoire behind her back. She landed right before Morrigan, looking her squarely in the eyes, but in a gleaming manner, non-intimidating. However, Morrigan had already had enough. She raised the back of her hand in anger towards the women, but stopped herself before she struck her. Leliana still stood there, not hesitant after what almost happened. Morrigan gritted her teeth.

_That little bitch._

She took a calm collective breath as she simply chose to continue looking to her for a moment, trying to see if she could out stare her or something. She knew it was a pointless competition and a waste of her time, and that she was playing the game Leliana wanted her to play, but she had no choice if she did not want to attract any attention.

"**So…what you doing with this book?"**

Leliana asked with her curiosity as she passed the grimoire back, Morrigan snatching it ferociously. She ignored the Orlesians question and just sat down and tried to find her page again. The bard realised she gained no response and decided to sit right next to Morrigan until she did. The witch pulled a harsh face at her for a moment, but then sighed as she shook her head and turned back to the book. After an awkward moment of silence, Leliana slid herself right up close to Morrigan and looked over her shoulder. Morrigan tried to ignore her.

Leliana would occasionally make noises of distain or even disgust at words and verses Morrigan quite enjoyed. She continued to do this, but the witch stayed strong as best she could as she soldiered on. However, Leliana eventually plucked her thread when she looked to her and said right in her ear;

"**What is this all about?"**

Morrigan popped it. She immediately jumped up, throwing the book safely to her bed but then looking to Leliana with a deadly stare. The bard arched an eyebrow and patiently waited a response. Morrigan gritted her teeth once more and quickly kicked sand in the red heads face. She squeaked and fell back on her back, trying to rub it all off.

"**WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT IS IT ALL ABOUT? HAVENT YOU TAKEN NOTICE OF MY POWERS AND ME? DOES IT NOT MAKE SENSE? ARE YOU STUPID?"**

Morrigan screamed in rage. Amazingly, nobody stirred, and Leliana just looked up to her in complete shock. She quickly stood as well, but instead just gave a straight face and brushed herself off.

"**Well, you always crawl into this hole of yours. I wanted to come and see if I could learn more of you, but I can see I'm not wanted…"**

The Orlesian sighed as she began to walk back to her tent next to the smaller fire shared by everyone. However, as she began to leave, she heard tears.

_Tears. _

She quickly turned on her feet to see Morrigan collapsed on the ground, eyes flooded with tears. Was this true, was it happening? Leliana quickly came down to her and picked her up, wrapping her arms around her. Morrigan began to jerk and kick, trying to wriggle out. However, Leliana held tightly and rested her head on the witches. She cuddled her softly as Morrigan eventually began to settle. She _needed _this. Flemeth had never given her this comfort or love, not once. It was a new experience for her. Leliana hummed an old Orlesian tune into her ears for a while before eventually whispering gently to her.

"**It's ok to be one of those in need."**

Morrigan said nothing and simply buried her head away. Leliana continued to cuddle her and soon, it was dawn. A new start, a new day. Morrigan had drifted off to sleep, but Leliana still sat awake. She slowly laid the witch down, got the grimoire and placed it in her arms. She then gave a gentle kiss on the forehead of the now dazed women and left for her spot for a quick rest before leaving again. Morrigan eventually sat up and looked over to the red head, and cracked a small smile.

_Thank you…_


End file.
